


The blessing

by kurenohikari



Series: The unexpected [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Artemis doesn't accept Nico, F/M, Family Bonding, Healing, M/M, Mpreg, Nico's curse is't cured completely, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse was broken, Hera was gone and Zeus was happily with his new lover. Olympus was celebrating two weedings and two new Gods, Nico and Percy. But what will happen when both of them have a little surprise for their new husbands? And what if this surprise could get Nico killed... again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Wedding day part 1

P.O.V Nico

-You need to calm down Nico- my best friend Connor advised me.

-Try to calm down the day of your weeding!- I snapped at him angrily as I tried to remember if something was missing.

-You could have said no- commented my other best friend Travis- You will be turned into a God today, you'll get married and then crowned as the new queen of Olympus. That is too much pressure for a sixteen years old boy.

-Don't let my father hear you say that- an amused voice said behind us. Leaning at the door frame was Apollo dressed in a golden robe- I was sent here by my father to see if my future step-mother fainted already.

-In another words Zeus is worried that I'm having cold feet- I groaned. Ever since I gave him the big yes, he had been super overprotective of me... as if he was waiting for the moment to run after me whenever I decide that all this is too much- Also, stop calling me female names. I am male thank you very much. Not a queen or a step-mother.

-Yes, yes Nichole- mocked me Connor receiving a slap on the head from me- Ah!

-If only you were in my place, you would know what it feels- I told them with a sigh.

-It seems like Percy will- Apollo said, gaining our attention- According to the rumors I heard, Triton proposed to him last week-end but decided to not to tell anyone until your weeding passed. We all know how father feels whenever the spotlight is stolen from him- I chuckled at his comment which made him smile- By the way you look very handsome step-mother.

-Arg!- I exclaimed frustrated- If you are going to keep on calling me that, at least use something like mother or mom. Step-mother makes me feel like the bad character of a Disney movie- he looked at me shocked before recomposing himself. Curiosity gained the best of me making me decide my next move- Connor, Travis why don't you look for Mitchel and Kate they surely are missing you- sensing the indirect both of them didn't wait long before getting out of the room- Apollo why don't you take a seat?- I asked him pointing at the sofa in front of the armchair I was sitting on. Reluctantly he did as I told him to, but kept his eyes on his lap... as if he was scared- Apollo did Hera ever hurt you?- when he stiffened I knew that my suspicions were right- Did he hurt any other of Zeus children?- I clenched my fists when in contained anger when he nodded his head, gaze still in his lap- Did Zeus know any of this?

-No- Apollo murmured in small voice, like a kid that just had a nightmare- Hera was very good at hiding it, and we were very afraid to speak up.

-She abused all of you since little, didn't she?- I smiled softly at his surprised eyes, "We are making a progress, now he can look me in the eyes without flinching. Mental note: Wonder makes him stronger"- You are stronger than her, and all of you together would have stopped her easily. But you didn't which I deduce is because of a strong trauma, one that took a lot of time to heal- I stood up grimacing when I saw him flinch. I walked slowly to his side and sat down even slower, giving him time to run away if he wanted- Apollo look at me- he did it immediately as if he feared what I would do if he disobeyed. I raised a hand ignoring how he closed his eyes tightly expecting a slap, and dried all of his tears.

I knew that words wouldn't serve on him right now, that he needed something else. I also knew that he being the God of Music wouldn't appreciate my singing when he heard the best musicians, but I still put every lesson that my mother gave me and sang the song she always used to heal my heart from all the cruel words of the other people.

Sleep song by Secret Garden:

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, lai-lay

When I finished my mother's song Apollo had already calmed down and had his head resting on my lap. He wasn't crying anymore, he didn't flinch at my touch and he was looking at me in wonder, "He looks like a little boy in a magic show"- Better?

-Much better- he answered immediately blushing in embarrassment- Since when did you know how to sing?

-My mother used to be an opera singer, she taught me to sing while Bianca learned how to play the piano- I told him with a nostalgic smile- Apollo listen, I know that it will be hard for you to believe me but I need you to know one thing. I am not like Hera, I won't abuse any of you. I know the feeling of suddenly having a new mom, it isn't nice. However, I hope that we will have the same relationship that Persephone and I do.

He blinked a few times before smiling as brightly as the sun, the same smile that I saw in Will so many times before- You will be a good God and a good Queen- I blushed at his words- Now if you excuse me I need to look for my muses, we need to get ready for the weeding- walking towards the exit he only stopped when he reached the door, before turning around and asking me- Do you like me Nico? I mean as a son!

I smiled amused at his question and answered- Apollo for now you and Hermes are my favorites- he looked at me surprised- Hermes is the father of my best friends and first crush. And you Apollo, are the father of Will my first love.

-If you want me I can curse him for breaking your heart- he offered me, causing me to laugh.

-No! Look at it this way, if he didn't break up with me I wouldn't have my father for the trip to Germany to have some distance. And Zeus would have never gotten together with me- I tried to explain- Will is the reason for which now I am marrying Zeus, which makes YOU the reason that Hera is out and I am in- I smiled when I saw his entire face lightening up- Now go and look for your muses!

P.O.V Apollo

"I am the reason that Hera is out! I am the reason that mom is in! And I am so amazing!" I sang in my head smiling happily as I made my way towards where my muses might be. I was so content about how thing ended that I am sure that the mortals might be cursing me for how bright the sun was shining.

-Apollo!- the worried voice of my twin sister made me stop on my feet- Apollo are you ok?!- Artemis ran towards me with Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Hermes at her heels. All of them looked worried sick, even though we didn't stand each other sometimes whenever Hera bullied us we were inseparable- We heard from Hermes's children that he got you alone, did he hurt you gravely?!

Mom was right the trauma was that big that they just assume that he hurt me- I am perfectly fine!- I told them.

-Don't lie to us punk!- growled Ares- We might not be the best siblings, but we are always there for each other when Hera hurt us.

-That's what I wanted to tell you- I said- Mom is different, he took care of me when I got scared thinking that he would hurt me- all of them wore the same kind of shocked expressions. I didn't know it was because I called Nico mom or because I told them he was different- He even sang for me... and I have to admit that he has an spectacular voice.

-He might be acting until after the weeding- said Hephaestus, making me angry "How dare he?! He doesn't even know mom!".

-Let's take it easy- advised Athena, the most level head of us all- Apollo might be right, Nico isn't Hera. However, we can't just trust him completely so we must take it slowly- with that said we all left to separates ways.

"I still believed that mom was the best".


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding day part 2

P.O.V Hades

-You are having a field day, aren't you?- Poseidon asked me as we both watched amused how our little brother paced nervously. I knew I was acting as a bad big brother for not trying to help calming down Zeus's nerves. But I just couldn't help myself, ever since Hera went away everything between the three of us seemed to calm down. We still fought all the times, but this time we don't start a war out of it... they were sibling spats- I can't believe it, our little brother getting married... again.

-Shut up!- roared Zeus embarrassed, making us laugh. Out of the three of us he was the only one that had two wives, and now a spouse- This time things will work out- he assured us.

-You better- I threatened darkening the room with the shadows of the Underworld-Nico is a very dear son of mine, if I ever find him crying in his room at my palace because he found out that you slept with another one... I'll tell you that you will be begging for Hera's punishment when I finish with you- both of them gulped hard- I am not the God of the Underworld for nothing, brother.

-I always thought that Uncle Hades got the Underworld because he took the smallest stick- a happy voice interrupted my speech. Suddenly all the shadows went away because the room was submerged into a bath of sunshine, when the light went away we looked at the one that barged into the room... wearing a golden robe there was Apollo leaning against the door frame- It is kind of scary how similar you both are- his comment gained a few confused stares- Mom and you, dad, are as nervous as you could be, wanting everything to be perfect.

-Mom?!- my brothers and I exclaimed at the same time.

-Leteo is here?!- Zeus asked his son- The last thing I want is to my soon-to-be wife to meet one of my past lovers, in our weeding day!

-Spouse!- I shouted angrily- Why does everyone keep calling my son with female names! He is male!

-Well at least now I know from where mom took his temper- commented Apollo, "Wait a minute! His?!"- Relax dad, mother isn't here- my nephew tried to calm down my brother- I am calling Nico mom, he said that if I am keen on calling him in female names at least I should take out the word 'step' away from mother.

-When did this happen?!- Poseidon voiced the question the three of us had in our heads.

-Just a few minutes ago- Apollo replied as if it was a nuisance- By the way father I just wanted to tell you that it is time.

-Already?- he asked. For the first time in eons, he looked as a little boy that I had the obligation to protect.

-Everything will be all right- I told Zeus, who looked up to me in surprise for the support I was giving him- Poseidon will be there by your side all the time.

-What about you?- my youngest brother questioned me.

-I'll have to give Nico away- I answered before shadow traveling to my son's room.

P.O.V Zeus

-After all this years, seeing the shadows swallow him still is scary- my brother commented, as soon as Hades was gone- And now you will have to see it all the time, Percy had told me that Nico loves to shadow travel- I groaned at that new piece of information, "Perfect!"- Let's go Romeo- Poseidon grabbed me by the arm and literally dragged me towards the throne room, where the weeding would take place.

Not long after I got into my place Apollo and his muses began to play music, and Nico entered. He looked breathtaking in his black robes, we decided to use our colors, he his father's color and I blue. When Nico reached out for me he was stopped by Hades for a second, that made my heart ache. "Will I have to fight my brother for his hand?"- Remember your promise Zeus- Hades whispered to me before smiling at his son and finally letting Nico go.

-You look gorgeous- I murmured at Nico as Athena began the ceremony.

-Why does everyone have to call me in female pronouns?!- he asked annoyed but by the blush in his cheeks, I knew he liked the compliment but was to proud to admit it.

-Do you Zeus, God of the skies and thunders, King of Olympus accept Nico di Angelo as you eternal spouse and Queen?- Athena asked me, making everyone shut up and hold their breaths.

-I do- I answered smiling widely at Nico, who returned the smile shyly.

-And you Nico di Angelo, King Ghost and prince of the Underworld? Do you accept Zeus as your spouse and King for all eternity?- this time I was the one who held my breath, "Will he accept? And since when is he the Ghost King?!".

-Yes, I do- he answered after a few deep breaths.

-I proclaim you King and Queen of Olympus, now you can kiss- as soon as the words left Athena's lips I smashed my mouth against my husband's in a passionate kiss.

I heard chanting around me and then felt Nico radiating a lot of warmth, when we broke apart he was shinning in a golden light and looking at me in confusion. Suddenly one of the grey sisters spoke making everyone silent- Let's cheer for our new God, Nicolo son of Hades and Queen of Olympus!

-God of marriage, family...- the sister of the middle continued.

-... parents and shadows- the last one finished.

And the throne room erupted in cheers, especially from the Underworld's deities and demigods- I'll have to get used to being called Queen, aren't I?

-You mortals are very behind your time- I commented making me look in confusion- A Queen doesn't have to be female, it just need to be married to a King- I leaned down to capture his lips- And you are now- I muttered against his lips and stole another kiss.

-I guess I am- he replied smashing our lips together, but this time for a fully make out session.

"Damn! I really don't know what I even was nervous about".


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding day part 3

P.O.V Dike

-Get your hands off me!- I yelled in dread- Hera is gone! I don't have to do anything for you anymore!- I kicked him on the shin and tried to ran away when he let go of me. However, I only was able to make a few steps before being grabbed again by him- Help!

-Listen to me little girl- he slapped me hard making me cry harder- You will do as I say, as all my friends say- he began undressing me with his greaddy hands- After all you are our little play thing... Ah!

Suddenly darkness swallowed him, creating a cage around him. I trembled on the ground, I didn't know if it was because of that bastard touching me or because of all the screams of pain that came from the black cage. When the shadows retreated my attacker was gone.

-Sometimes I really hate that Gods can't be killed- a dark and angry vvoic said behind me- He will reformate in a few days, a week if we are lucky- I turned my head slowly in fear of who it might be. You'll know my surprise when I saw my new step-mother glaring at the place where he just evaporated the other God. But his eyes softened when he turned his gaze towards me- Let me help you- he tried to touch me but I flinched away from him. When I noticed what I did I panicked,"Oh no! My sisters,they won't suffer as I did... I can't let that happen!". Before I knew what was happening the new Queen of Olympus was wrapping me in a big Aviator jacket, and was patting my head as he repeated in a soft and caring voice- I am not like Hera, she won't hurt you anymore, your sisters will be ok, you will be fine, I will take care of all of you... I promise- after a few minutes I finally stopped crying and was leaning my head over my father's spouce's chest- Better?

-Tha thank y you- I managed to stutter, feeling strangely comfortable in his hands... as you would feel when your mother takes care of you.

-She made you sell your body didn't she?- my step-mother asked me kindly. I could feel the rage in him when I nodded my head, shadows began to sum up around us. But this time it wasn't to attack,they were creating a shield to protect us... me- You won't have to do that ever again so don't worry, Dike- I kept looking at him in confusion, "Shouldn't he be angry at me?! He is my new step-mother and I am a child out of his marriage... shouldn't he despise me?!"- Let's get back, I am sure that Zeus will be looking out for me- nodding my head I let him walk me towards the entrance of the throne room, where I saw Artemis looking worried at me with her lieutenant at her side- Are you going to be ok with your sister?

-I will- I answered and then looked at his back as he walked towards my father. Dad received him with open arms and kissed him passionately, stating his possession on the new Queen. It wasn't to brag about it, as he always does with his lovers, I could notice the fear of loosing his spouse. At that moment I remembered how restless he was when he heard that Hades's son was cursed and could die... dad truly loved Nicolo.

-Dike!- Artemis got to my side and hugged me worriedly- Did he forced you to be with anyone?!

-No- I whispered, my eyes still on the happy couple at the principals seats. Nico was on dad's lap now, and father was laughing as his brother got overprotective of his son- Someone tried to rape me, he saved my life- I looked at my sister's eyes- I felt safe in his arms.

Artemis looked at me in disbelief, I couldn't blame her. After everything Hera did to us, I couldn't blame her- Where did you get that jacket?- Taliha asked me.  
\- Step-mother gave it to me- I answered, not knowing why it was so important.

-That jacket was the only thing Nico has left of his dead sister. She gave it to him before the mission that took her life- I looked shock at her as she spoke, "Why would he give me something that important?!"- When I asked Nico why he used it even though it was big for his frame, he told me that it was because it always made him feel safe.

"He gave it to me so I will feel protected?" I thought amazed at the big heart step-mother had. I looked at his direction only to find my father nibbling his neck and him trying to push dad away with a blush. When he caught my eyes, he flashed me an embarrassed smile to then prosigue scolding dad.

P.O.V Artemis

I looked in anger and disgust at my father's new play thing. I couldn't believe he got married again! And to a boy! "I don't hate couples of the same sex... I just hate boys! In exception of my twin brother, Orion and father, they are the only ones I like... Perseus is acceptable as well. However, the rest not!".

I huffed as I remembered what Apollo and Nike told me. That Nicolo was different, that he wouldn't hurt us like Hera did. But I couldn't believe them, step-mothers are evil and hurt their kids. We all made sure that those Grim brothers to tell everyone that.

-You know sister, you should smile. Is a weeding after all!- I turned around to face Persephone. She wasn't using spring colors but her uniform as the Queen of the Underworld- I am Nicolo's step-mother and I can assure you that my champion likes me a lot- she told me, I always hated how she could guess what I was thinking- He is different Artemis.

-Why does everyone keep saying that?!- I shouted, causing a few Gods to stop talking and turn to look at us.

-Why don't we have a walk? Away from curios ears- reclintatly I followed Persephone to the garden's of Olympus- I am not asking you to love him but to accept our father's decision. I had nener seen any of them so happy, as they are tonight.

-He surely will try to win me over to be on my father's good side!- I spatted angrily.

-He will try to befriend all our siblings because he wants to be a good father- he turned to glare at me- But remember my words Artemis, Nico will only want to be in peace with you because of father. My husband's and his children have the same fatal flaw, grudges. Whenever he looks at you he won't see a posible step-daughter,but the reason his sister left him and died.

With that said my sister left me all alone on the gardens with a pain in my chest, I didn't from where it came.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprising news

P.O.V Hermes

-I really admire you- I admitted to my new step-mother as we watched all my siblings play. We were on Central Park, it was Nico's idea to reunite all the children of Zeus so he could get to know them better- You know that they still are afraid of you?- I ignored the glare of Pesephone, Apollo and Dike, the four of us were the only ones that accepted to be near the new Queen- You just came back from your honeymoon with father, they probably think that you want to threaten them... show them their place below you.

\- Let me guess Hera used to do this kind of stuff- Nico huffed, angry at the ex-wife of dad- You know I would never hurt any of you,don't you?

-Of course!- we all replied rapidly. I had watched Nico for a while now, and liked him since the beginning. The way he treated my sons was as if they deserved to be heroes... no! As if they were heroes, not just annoying tricksters.

-Sister?- Eunomia and Eirene called for Dike at the same time, both wearing the same looks of consern and fear as they let their eyes travel from Dike to Nico. They might not have suffered any abuse because Dike had protected them, but they had learned to fear their step-mother for the safety of their older sister-Lord Nico can we sit next to our sister?

-Lord Nico?- the new Queen asked slowly raising an eyebrow to me causing me to chuckle, but Eirene and Eunomia didn't see it as funny but threatening.

-Do you prefer to be called your highness?- at the fearful question from my little sisters everyone froze, expecting Nico to hit them or worse. When Nico rose from where he was sitting, both of them bowed and began to shed silent tears- We are sorry! Please don't hurt Dike!- sighing Nico wrapped his arms around both of them, hugging my sisters- Your highness?- Eirene and Eunomia asked so confused that it almost made me laugh.

-I had enough of all the fear- he announced loudly enough for all my siblings to hear- Gather around guys and girls! It's time for some presentations- everyone got to where we were in less than a minute, nervous glances were thrown to the only four Gods there that didn't fear Nico- Eirene, Eunomia you can sit next to your sister whenever you want. You don't have to ask me for permition for something like that- the new Queen flashed my sisters a ksmilekind before facing the rest of my siblings- Listen, I am not like Hera and I'll never be. I won't hurt any of you ever. I am your new step-mother and I'll do my job correctly- he sat down again- Step-mothers aren't what you think they are... look at Persephone for an example. Do you think that she would be able to hurt me? We have a very good relationship, I am even her champion!- he looked at all of us with sad eyes- I am truly sorry for everything Hera made you all go through, those scars will never go away. However, I wish you would be able to give me a chance. I am not doing this as Zeus's spouse but as the God of family and parents, as Nico.

Everyone was watching him with wide open eyes and dropped jaws. At that moment I was completely sure, "Dad you had done a good decision at least".

P.O.V Athena

After step-mother's speech no one knew what to say, not even me! Luckily we didn't need to say anything, Nico continued talking. He told us about his life and what he liked, surely making sure that we feel comfortable. He was trying to open up for us, so we would open up for him. Which worked, one by one we presented ourselves and told him about us. We spent the whole day like that, talking and joking carefree of any punishment. It was the first time I felt that I belonged to a family, next time I hope step-mother would invite father too.

In a few words, I liked the new Queen and he had my support with everything. Except of it is something really stupid, which I doubt because he is very intelligent.

Each Saturdmothmy siblings and I gathered together spending all morning and afternoon with our step-mother. At night father sums up and we have dinner as a big family, then we watched a movie together.

Nico was making a perfect job as the God of family and parents, he made Olympus more than just beautiful cold stone... he turned it into a home. So you would guess how worried I was when I found him passed out in middle of a corridor, as I made my way to the throne room for an Olympian's meeting.

\- Step-mother!- I tries to wake him up but nothing worked. So I carried him towards the throne room, where Apollo might be- I need help!- I exclaimed as soon as I entered.

-Nico!- almost everyone shouted when they saw who I had in my arms. Father was the first one to move, taking his spouse into his arms.

-What happened?- dad's voice roared through Olympus. Thunder making everything more dramatic.

-I don't know, I found him passed out on my way here- I explained- I tried waking him up but nothing worked, so I thought to bring him to the God of medicine- I looked at my brother- Apollo check if step-mother has something.

Nodding his head, he was next to father in matters of seconds. I began to think that everything would be ok until I heard my brother gasp- What's wrong?- asked the idiot of fish beard.

-This is impossible- Apollo whispered.

-What is wrong with my son?!- demanded to know Uncle Hades.

-It looks like the curse didn't go away completely- Appolo answered making my blood ran cold, "Will he die?!"- It looks like he still has a part of a woman's body- "What?!"- He has a womb... and it looks like he is three moths pregnant with twins- when the words left Apollo's mouth, Tartar broke free.

-You got my son pregnant?!- shouted Hades to my father,who was too shocked to even answer.

-Pay up!- demanded Aphrodite to Ares and Aphrodite

-What's wrong son?- Poseidon asked Triton, after he finally stopped laughing.

\- Dad... what would you say if I told you that my Queen is carrying my child as well?- Triton asked his father nervously.

-What?!

-Enough!- shouted Nico, we were all so concentrated in our shouting that we didn't notice step-mother waking up-What is going on?!- he glared at us- You haven't been like this ever since we decided to free Calypso and Leteo from their prisons!

-Mom...

-Yes, Apollo.

-You are pregnant with father's twins- with that said, Nico fainted again and we began yelling once more.

"What a family I have!".


	5. Chapter 5: More shocking news

P.O.V Zeus

\- You finally woke up, love- I said in relief, Nico had been sleeping for five hours and that got me very worried. But as I looked into his beautiful eyes and sleepy smile, I had to scold myself from not noticing how much he had been glowing lately- Do you want anything? Water? Food?

-I'm thirsty- he replied trying to sit up but I stop him, and forced him to lay back down.

-Here you have- I snapped my fingers and a glass of water appeared- Drink it slowly and stay down, in the meanwhile I'll call for Apollo.

-Why would he need to come?- he asked me confused.

-Nico, do you remember what happened before you fainted?

-Fainted? I was just sleeping- he chuckled at me, as if I was saying something stupid- By the way I had this strange dream, in which Apollo told me I was pregnant with your twins- he laughed happily- As if that was possible, I am a man after all!

-Nico... that wasn't a dream- my words got his attention- The curse wasn't completely broken, it left you with a womb.

-I have a what?- he managed to ask after a while of jus staring at me in shock.

-A womb- I repeated as gently as I could- That gave you the ability to carry children. Right now you are three months pregnant with my twins.

-That would mean that I got pregnant the day that you came down to the Underworld to look for me- he thought out loud, placing a hand over his belly- I'm caring your children... I am a man and I am pregnant... What the fuck is wrong with this damn world?!- and the scream I was waiting for came.

-Everything is going to be fine Nico- I tried to calm down my spouse.

-Nothing is fine!- he shouted at me.

-Your friend Perseus is also pregnant and he is a boy, so don't worry about it- I told him before wrapping my arms around him. His back was against my chest and my hands were caressing his belly lovely- Try to calm down that it will hurt the babies.

-Zeus, Percy's body it is made to carry life- he told me slowly, I could hear the fear in his voice- My body isn't, what if this kills me? Or worse kills the babies?- my heart stopped beating for a second, "I didn't think about that... what if I lose the three of them?"- Zeus?- the concern voice of my husband brought me back from my worried thoughts.

-Stay here and rest as much as you can- I ordered him- I'll bring Apollo so he can check you up- with that said I rushed out of our bedroom towards the throne room, where everyone were worried sick- He woke up- there was a collective sigh that warmed my heart, if it had been Hera no one would have cared if she was hurt or not.

-How is my son?- my brother asked me concerned.

-Afraid- I answered- He told me something that I haven't thought yet. What will happen to him and the babies? He is not like Poseidon's children, he wasn't born with the ability to give birth. What if he dies with the unborn babies?- the atmosphere was dark again, it looks like I wasn't the only one that didn't consider it- That's why I need you Apollo to check Nico up.

-You'll need me as well brother- Hades spoke up- I am the King of the Underworld, if death is going to happen I'll be the first one to notice it- I nodded at him- Also, I am worried about Nicolo.

-I want to help as well- I looked surprised at the last person I thought would want to help... Artemis- I am the Goddess of childbirth, it is my duty to be sure that those babies come to the world alive. Also, even though I don't like boys... I know that Nicolo is someone very important to you and I don't want to see you sad.

I smiled at my daughter before turning around and walking back to my bedroom, but this time with two Gods and a Goddess on my heels.

P.O.V Ares

I watched as father, Hades, Apollo and Artemis walked out of the room with a heavy heart. Even though I didn't show it, I liked Nico. He helped me out a lot, I still remember the weeding of that punk when he helped me out.

_-I proclaim you King and Queen of Atlantis!- Nico exclaimed happily, surely because it was the first weeding he blessed. Just like happened in my father's weeding, the punk began to glow in a golden light and those three old women spoke up._

_\- Let's cheer for our new God, Perseus son of Poseidon and Queen of Atlantis!_

_-God of tides...- the sister of the middle continued._

_-... and Swordsmanship- the last one finished._

_Everyone cheered and the celebration began, normally I would be drinking or choosing who to get laid with but I was feeling bad- Where has all the fire of war gone to?- a voice behind me asked. When I turned around I saw my new step-mother who was watching me with worried eyes. I pointed at where my gaze was a few seconds ago- Aphrodite and Hephaestus? You always knew that they loved each other, and that Aphrodite loves you as well. You are the only lovers she kept through all her life, why would that bother you now?_

_-That doesn't bother me- I answered with a sigh._

_-You... you love your brother, don't you?_

_-He is my brother, of course I love him- I answered way too quickly._

_-You are in love with him- pressed Nico- It is all right, I don't think that you are worried about incest. After all there is no such thing with Gods, so what is the true problem?_

_-He loathes me- I said in an angry tone that tried to hide how sad I truly felt- He despises me since the beginning._

_-Are you sure? If he did that, why would Hephaestus ask me to teach him how to fight so he could impress you?- I looked at my step-mother in shock before grinning manically- Go and get what you want Ares._

_After that I went towards them and I had the best sex in my entire life, who would have thought that my little brother had such a tight ass?_

-Ares, Hephaestus can I talk to both of you in private?- Aphrodite asked us. Of course we accepted, never get in that woman's bad side. She guided us towards the garden of Olympus- I am pregnant with twins as well- I looked at her surprised- One of them is of Ares and the other one is of Hephaestus, Apollo confirmed it to me an hour ago.

-Damn! It looks like I am having another son- I commented, strangely happy for the notice.

-The son is from my husband Ares, you get the daughter- Aphrodite giggled at my groan- Dear aren't you happy?- my girlfriend wrapped her arms around my brother's waist.

-Ares wasn't wrong- Hephaestus said, confusing me- He is having a son... but I am carrying it.

-What?!- Aphrodite and I exclaimed at the same time-How is that even possible?!

-I am the God of Fire, fire can destruct as much as it can create- my brother told us- From where did you think that the legend of the Phoenix was created?

I covered my ears from Aphrodite's scream of happiness- Yey! We are having a three children!

"Damn! How the hell am I going to survive not only a pregnant girlfriend, but a pregnant boyfriend too?!".

lso incy


	6. Chapter 6: Happy birthday

P.O.V Hades

_-I will keep them- said Nico determined._

_-It will kill you!- I shouted angrily, not at my son but at the situation._

_-Apollo said that the children will be able to survive and that he isn't sure what might happen to me, that I have a fifty percent of chance of living- Nicolo replied glaring at his father- I will have the children! Yes I was scared at the beginning, who wouldn't? I am a sixteen years old guy and pregnant but now I that I had calmed down, I made my decision. And no one will make me change it, not even you father._

_-You are as stubborn as you mother- I sighed tiredly. What Nico didn't understand is that his life had brought so much happiness to everyone that him dying would break Olympus's and the Underworld's spirit- Just... try not to die. For everyone, but especially me._

_-Dad- he whispered sadly- I'll do my best to not leave my twins motherless like I was- I knew that he didn't mean it but his words felt like a stab to my heart, I had failed my son and now it was happening again. However, this time I would do everything to save him... even if I had to go against the fates._

-Dear are you going to help me with the flowers or keep spacing out?- the annoyed voice of my wife brought me back from my memories.

\- You six months pregnant son is turning seventeen the last thing you could do is help out in his birthday's preparations!- Aphrodite scolded me.

-Where is Ares?- Persephone asked the Love Goddess- He had been super overprotective of both of you ever since he found out you were pregnant.

-Ares had been super overprotective ever since he found out Hephaestus is pregnant- Aphrodite replied- When he found out that Nico could die because of his pregnancy he wouldn't let my husband out of his sight. I would be very jealous if I didn't find it so adorable to see the God of War following his four months pregnant little brother as a lost puppy- I had to chuckle at the picture, "Yes, it is very funny indeed"- Now you!- she pointed at me with a glare that sent shivers through my spine, not of pleasure but from fear "Never anger the Goddess of Love! That is the most stupid thing to do"- Help around or I'll make sure that your grand-children end up with Gods you hate!

-Better start working dear or you'll end up in big troubles- my lovely Persephone advised me in a mocking concern tone of voice.

I growled playfully at her and she ran away knowing quite well that I would ravish her in front of all this Gods if she didn't get away from me. I was about to follow her when an angry and pregnant Aphrodite blocked my way- Ok, I'll help around- I agreed knowing when I am defeated.

-Yey!- she cheered happily, "Women surely are strange when they are pregnant".

P.O.V Nico

"I want chocolate"- Zeus I want chocolate!- I demanded to my husband who in less than a second snapped his fingers giving me my favorite chocolate: dark chocolate with caramel from Switzerland.

-Something else love?- he asked me with a soft smile. Ever since he found out I was pregnant and I could die giving birth, he had been trying to make this months the best of all my life. And he was succeeding with perfect marks!

We had been having sex all morning, something made me think that he wanted to keep me nude in bed so I would be distracted for something. But his plan was working so well that the only thing I was able to think about was his big thick and juicy cock inside of me and chocolate. Which gave me an idea...

-I think that you might want some chocolate dear husband- I purred as I straddled his lap- Would like some?- I asked and snapped my fingers, suddenly I was covered in chocolate sauce. Zeus eyes dilated in dark lust as he watched me lick sensually the chocolate from my fingers.

-I would prefer to eat YOU love- he answered taking possession of my hand and finishing the work before fucking me hard... again.

P.O.V Zeus

I watched content as my adored husband slept with a big smile on his beautiful face- Dad it's time- the amused whisper from Hermes snapped me out of my trance. When I turned to glare at him for barging into my chambers, he raised his hands in surrender and said- Don't kill the messenger- "He is so lucky that Nico is covered by the sheets or I would have used my thunder bolt against Hermes by now".

-Get out of here now!- I hissed angrily and my son flew from my bedroom, "He truly makes justice to being called the fastest God".

-It's time for what?- I looked down at my now awake husband who had an eyebrow raised in confusion- Zeus what is going on?- now I was the confused one. One moment he is happy and the other one sad, "Damn pregnancy hormones!"- Are you going to meet with a lover? Did you stop loving me? Is it because I am fat now? I am not beautiful anymore, is that?

-No!- I exclaimed hugging my crying husband- I am not meeting with a lover or anything like that- I assured him- Also, you are not fat! You are just pregnant with twins...- I kissed him deeply enjoying the feeling of having him pressed against me- Do you really think that I would have fucked you all morning and afternoon if I didn't find you beautiful?

-Ok, that makes sense- he pouted- But you still haven't told me if you don't love me anymore!

-I love you Nicolo- I told my husband rolling my eyes when he cheered, he was acting so childlike- Dress up love we have a party to assist to.

-What are we celebrating?

I looked at him surprise- Have you forgotten what day is today?

-Is our anniversary?- he tried to guess- Wait a minute! We just got married five months ago, that would be impossible.

-Nico it is your birthday- I told him slowly.

-But my birthday is on January 28!- he exclaimed pointing an accusative finger at me- I don't like liars Zeus, keep that on mind.

-Nico- I sighed shaking my head, not knowing if I should be amused or infuriating by my husband's behavior- Today is January 28!

-Really?- he asked me confused.

-Yes.

-Today is my birthday!- he cheered happily- Presents!- he demanded opening his hands as if he was waiting for me to place his birthday present on them.

-Nico, did you accept something to drink from Dionysus?- I asked him slowly, because no matter how much pregnancy hormones affected Nico he would never act like this.

-Yesterday he gave me a glass of juice, why?

-Dionysus!- my voice roared through all Olympus- You are in so much trouble!

-Now can we go to my party?!- I tried to glare at my excited husband but he when I looked into his big blue eyes full of wonder, I couldn't stop myself from myself from smiling at him.

-Get dress and then we will go- I told him.

"Maybe I won't be so hard on my son" I thought as I watched Nico jumping as a little boy in Christmas.


	7. Side Story 1: Sea's friend part 1

P.O.V Poseidon

_-You had to go to land, meet that human and have a son with her, didn't you?!- my wife kept ranting, she had been shouting at me for the last three hours... for something that happened twenty years ago!- And now I have that annoying son under my sea with my son after him like a linofrino follows his light! And now the slut got pregnant with Atlantis heir?! I won't let that brat get away with that!_

_-Enough!- I yelled having enough of her fit- This is MY sea, not yours!- I glared at her so darkly that she began to tremble in fear- Triton is my son as well and Percy is a very good influence in our son, haven't you notice that that Atlantis had been happier ever since they mated? And you call yourself my Queen- I scoffed, I knew that I was being harsh but I had gotten enough of her attitude- The only thing you want is the power that being at my side gives you... you do not love the sea enough to be loved by me anymore._

_-You never loved me- she spat angrily._

_-I chose you Amphitrite- I told her- I could have chosen anyone I wanted to stay by my side- I looked at her sadly- However, I chose you... and you don't know how much I regret that decision._

_Those were the words that finally managed to broke her, she swam away from me with tears falling from her eyes. I sighed tiredly and thought "Both my brother's found true love... why can't I?"._

_Amphitrite didn't come back to the palace from that day, I didn't even heard from her until after Nico's birthday party. When I received a letter from her saying that she got enough and wanted nothing to do with me as her husband and her as a Queen._

-Peter? Are you ok?- the concern question brought me back from my memories. I looked up and saw a wild mane of red head and a pair of blue eyes- You seem lost in space.

"Right, I was still in Neptune's cafe". When I first found out about this place I laughed until I cried, but then I needed to see how good was the place that dared to use my name. Let me tell you that the food was excellent, it was so good that I asked for the chef. You'll know my surprise when a found out it was the work of a fourteen years old girl! Ariel that's the name of my good friend, the chef of this place. She hadn't change a lot this last six years, what had changed was the importance that she had in my life. She helped me out whenever I felt nervous because Percy was in a mission or because I had problems with my kingdom, her food was always a great relief. It turned to be a routine: I come here, order her food, we talk and then it begins all over again. She is always a great listener and very good at lending a hand.

-I just got divorced- I answered her, ignoring the gasp of surprise from her.

-Are you ok?- she asked before slamming her hand on her forehead- He just got divorced, of course he isn't fine!- she muttered under her breath making me laugh, I have to add that her reactions are amusing as hell- That's it Peter- she told me with a small smile- You might catch another fish if you keep laughing- she refilled my cup of coffee- After all you look much more handsome like this- with a wink she turned on her heels and tried walk away, but I caught her arm- Do you want something?- she asked me surprise.

-You hit you?- I demanded to know, my voice was low but firm and full of rage. I haven't notice yet but she was wearing make-up to cover some bruises. When she stiffened I knew for sure that someone hurt my little mermaid- Ariel, who hurt you?

-Daniel- she whispered sadly. "What?! But if he loves her! Daniel would never hurt Ariel, he isn't that kind of boyfriend"- I found him cheating on me... he said that I wasn't pretty enough- she laughed humorless. "That bastard! Yes, Ariel might not be gorgeous but she was beautiful. Her presence is noticed whenever she enters a room and her words carries so much identity that everyone wants to hear her. Also her smile... Sweet Rhea, she has the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It is like her soul laughs with her! And Daniel lost all of that, only for a night stand?!"- When I broke up with him he got angry and hit me, now he is in prison for assaulting me... but that doesn't change the fact that he broke my heart- suddenly she broke down in tears. As soon as I noticed I dragged her on my lap and hugged her warmly. When she calmed down, after leaving my shirt soaking wet and full of snot, she laughed at my playful disgusted face.

-That's it Ariel- I told her with a small smile- You might catch another fish if you keep laughing- I ruffled her already messy hair- After all you look much more beautiful like this.

-Don't use my words against me!- she hissed, but she was smiling at me- Thank you Peter... you are a good friend.

-Your welcome. By the way...- I couldn't finish the phrase cause my cell phone rang- Nephew what do you want?!- I asked annoyed when I read Hermes name- That Nico what?! I'm on my way!

-What's wrong?- Ariel asked me worriedly as I was rushing towards the door with her following me.

-My niece is giving birth to premature twins right now- I lied to her, not completely... Nico was giving birth to premature twins right now, but he was my nephew not niece. But who cares about technicalities?

-Oh my God!- she gasped- Hurry then!

Laughing once more I ran towards my chariot, that was disguised as a car by the mist, and drove towards Olympus as fast as I could.


	8. Chapter 7: Birth

P.O.V Percy

-Queen Nicolo, Queen Perceus would you like something else?- asked us the waitress as she put down our plates for us. I was having peperoni pizza with blue cheese while Nico was ordered pasta with meatball.

-No, thank you Stella- my friend answered with a smile, I like those.

Even after the war against Kronos he didn't smile a lot, only after starting his relationship with Zeus that Nico seem to be truly happy especially this last seven months of pregnancy. I know that it is stupid to feel jealous but I hate to know that I couldn't make my brother happy. I who was by his side all this time, who had his back during all our fights,who took care of him when he got sick but I knew that I was being irrational. Zeus made Nico happy in a lovers that something that I will never be able do... and I was glad for that.

-I can't believe them!- muttered Clarrise next to me- They only care about both of you, the rest of us are just to decorate.

-Stop it la Rue!- warned her Connor- The last thing we want is to cause a problem and make stress our pregnant friends.

-Also,they are the Queen of Olympus and Atlantis- commented Malcom- Of course, the waitress would only pay attention to them.

I smiled at the picture in front of me. When I accepted to marry Triton I feared the thought of loosing my friends. But now here in the best restaurant of Olympus, I was relived to see that nothing changed because I turned into a God.

My smile flickered a bit when I noticed that something was messing. Across of Clarrise and Chris were Connor and Mitchel, next to them there were Malcom and Miranda, in front of the latter couple were Travis and Kate. Who were sitting next to Will and Jake, who were chatting happily across the table with Lou Ellen and Cecil.

\- Is there something wrong seaweed brain?- looking at my left I saw a smirking Talhia, "seaweed brain...".

-Brother?- at the head of the table sat Nico, showing his place as the second most important God- Are you ok?

-Where is Anabeth?- at my question Grover and Juniper stopped ogling each other from across the table and looked at me in sadness.

\- Percy... she didn't want to see you- Talhia began- This last year had been a lot for her, especially when she found out you were pregnant with your brother/husband's Talhia

-She is taking it worse than you think- we all looked worriedly and confused at Grover's comment- She said that she wished that she had never lost her virginity because she wanted to became a huntress... she even told Juniper that the only thing I'll do is break her heart.

-She what?- I whispered brokenly. Anabeth had been my best friend ever since I was twelve, she had always have my back during all this time... and the only thing I do is break her heart!- Nico can't you talk with Aphrodite so she could make Anabeth fall un love with again?

-Percy you better than no one knows how Aphrodite games end up- he told me with the wisdom of a true Queen, but apologizibutwith his eyes-Ah!- he suddenly shouted in pain. When he touched his belly I began to think the worse- I... ah! My water broke!- everyone at our table stood up- They are coming!

-Everyone move!- ordered Will- Give him space to breath!- he ran towards Nico side and helped him to stand up- Percy could you transport us to my father's infirmary?

I didn't even bother to answer before snapping my fingers and transporting everyone of us to the infirmary-Mom?!- Apollo exclaimed suprised, I still don't get used to the fact that almost all of Nico's step-children call her mom... mine call me that as well so I can't be that surprised.

-His water broke- Will told his father at the edge of panic.

-Quickly lay him down- Apollo began to give out orders- Bring me some towels, warm water... and someone fucking call my father!

Now that I looked at Nico's full of hurt eyes and Apollo's fearful ones, I was beginning to understand how important this was... Nico might die today.

P.O.V Zeus

Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and I were laughing and drinking happily. I still couldn't believe that after eons of fighting and trying to kill each other, we were acting as siblings.

However, the peaceful moment was broken by my son barging in the throne room shouting- Father! Nico is giving birth!

The glass of sound breaking resonated through the silent room. In my shock I had dropped the glass of wine- What?- was the only thing I was able to modulate after my brain prosessed the information.

-He was due into two months!- exclaimed my oldest brother.

-Well my little brothers are as impatient as my father and wanted to get out before time!-Hermes shouted- What I know is that I can not stand more of Nico's scream of pain demanding to see his husband!

As soon as those words left my son's lips, I transported myself to Apollo's infirmary- Father!

-Dike?! What are you doing here?- I asked my daughter surprised.

-We all heard about mom's... position and we wanted to be here for him- she answered.

It was then when I noticed that all my children were there to give Nico their support. "Thank you my love... thank you so much for changing us for the better".

-Father!- Artemis called me-Get inside that step-mother needs you!- I stood there shocked at my daughter. Until now she had only called Nico by his name-Hurry up!

I snapped out of my trance and rushed inside... paipling at the scene I saw.

Nico was laying down covered in sweat and blood with an expression that showed how much he was suffering- That's it mom just a little... the head is out!- Apollo exclaimed excitedly- The rest will be easy, just keep on pushing.

-Zeus- the love of my life murmured breathless when his eyes landed on me. I had never seen him more gorgeous than that at that moment- You came.

-Of course I came-I replied stepping by his side. I had to swallow a scream of pain when Nico grabbed my hand and squeezed hard- I wouldn't loose the birth of my sons for nothing.

-One more push Nico!- dememand Artemis.

-Ah!- screamed my husband in pain but shut up when a baby's cry was heard- Is he...

-He is a perfectly healthy boy and by his grip he will be a strong God- Apollo said making me beam in pride when he handed my... no our son to Nico.

-He has your eyes and hair- my husband told me in amazement- What are we going to name him?- I looked deep into his eyes and found my answer.

-Jason- I told my husband, who looked at me surprised- It was Hera's favorite hero. She who kept this family unhappy is going to pay for it, starting by naming the first born baby of this happy family by the name of the human she adored the most.

-Perfect- breathed Nico.

-Revenge- sumerized Artemis with a wicked smirk.

-Ah!- shouted Nico making Jason cry harder- Zeus take the baby!- I did as I was ordered.

-Mom you'll need to start pushing again- Artemis told my husband.

-But I don't have energies- Nico said.

Even though Nico seemed like almost fainting he did his best to bring our other son to life. "Ironic... the son of the God of the Undetworld fighting to make life".

-One last push!- said Artemis and the next thing I heard was a baby crying- It is healthy... he will need some more nutrients but he will beddenl-Artemis handed the baby to Nico.

Suddenly Apollo took Jason from my arms. At the beginning I didn't know why,but when I gazed down on my husband I knew the reason.

-Octavian- Nico murmured as my daughter took our son from his arms- His name is Octavian- with tears falling down his face he looked at me and pecked my lips- Take care of them... of all your children for me...

-Stop it!- I ordered with my own tears falling down my face- You'll get better... and we will raise Jason and Octavian together.

\- I... I love you... Ze...

Nico stopped breathing and the entire world meant nothing to me- Nico... wake up! Nico!


	9. Side Story 2: Sea's friend part 2

P.O.V Ariel

-What happened then grandma?!- a little merboy with blond hair and blue eyes asked me as he swam around me.

-The Fates came- I answered with a small smile- They named Jason the God of Greeks and Heroes and Octavian the God of Romans and Armies. The same way that they did when they visit you in the day of your birth, Luke.

-Father told me about it!- Luke exclaimed with a wide and happy smile- He said that they told mom that I was the God of Demigods and Redemption!- I couldn't help but smile at his excitement-They also said that I was the first God that is a reincarnation. Grandma whose reincarnation am I?

-That is a story for another time- I answered quickly knowing that it wasn't my story to tell- Come on Luke it is time for you to get ready- I hurried him- Or we will be late for the birthday party.

-But you didn't finish telling me the story!- he complained but still changed his two green tails into a pair of legs and put his clothes on- What happened after The Fates came?

-Everyone mourned Luke- I answered sadly- I wasn't there but by what Poseidon told me there wasn't a single God that didn't cry by the notice of their Queen's death.

-You and grandpa love each other a lot!

-Yes, we do- I sighed sadly looking at the gardens of the palace from the window- But we didn't use to... your grandfather was heartbroken Luke. He couldn't stand the pain of his brothers when Nicolo died, he came to me and asked for my help to forget.

-Then you fell in love and got married!- Luke interrupted me, his eyes shining in content. "He is so similar to his mother that surprises me. Percy on the other hand says that he is more similar to Triton, but I can't see that"- Grandpa told me that story, he said that you are his sunshine. Always there to save him from the darkness that makes him commit bad decisions.

-He did?- I blushed and made a mental note to hit Poseidon for speaking like that to a five years old boy- Come one Luke, that we are late- he took my hand and I transported us to Olympus, where everyone was making last time preparations for the party.

-Luke!- three voices called for my grandson. Suddenly Piper, Frank and Leo appeared in front of us. I still remember when they were born, I had never seen Ares so afraid in his life. And Zeus... it was as if he was seeing Nico die all over again.

_-Ares if you continue like that you'll make a hole on the floor- Hermes commented._

_-Get a man pregnant and live through the experience!- the God of War yelled._

_-I did- silence fell on the room at Zeus comment._

_-Brother- I heard my boyfriend murmur next to me. I hugged Poseidon knowing how much he hated seeing his baby brother so sad._

_Before anyone could open his mouths to speak again the third baby cry of the night resonated through the infirmary- Hephaestus... he...- I would have laughed at how speechless was Ares, but I was afraid myself of what might happen now._

_Artemis opened the operating room's door with a baby in her arms- Congratulation Ares you are a father._

_-Is he alive?!- Ares demanded to know panicking._

_-He is- the Moon Goddess answered calming everyone nerves._

_Out of the blue three old ladies appeared- Are they..._

_-Yes, they are the Fates- Poseidon answered my question, before I made it._

_We all waited in anticipation to know what kind of Gods are they- Piper daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, Goddess of the Soul's Beauty- the first one announced._

_-Leo son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, God of Innovations- the middle one continued._

_And the last one finished- Frank son of Hephaestus and Ares, God of lieders._

-Grandma!- Luke's voice brought me back from my memories- Can I go to play with my friends?

-Of course you can- a deep voice answered from behind me, I smiled and leaned on the firm chest- Just don't get too far away, promise?

-I promise grandpa!- Luke said before running towards the gardens with his friends behind him.

-What got you spacing so much babe?- questioned me Poseidon.

-The past dear husband of mine- I answered with a sad smile- I still can't believe that this was the saddest day in Olympus's history.

-It also was this century's worst day- Poseidon added- Zeus never made a bigger storm than that.

-I was quite angry and sad that day- the voice of the God's King startled me.

-Darling don't scare our sister in law!

-Dad got scold by mom!- Jason and Reyna snickered.

-Don't worry about it Nicolo- I told the Queen of Olympus- How are you little children?- I kneeled on the floor smiling at the four kids.

-We are fine, thank you my lady- answered Octavian politely, he had always been the most rigid.

-Why don't you go to play with your friends?- Nico told his children.

-Yes, mom!- and as always they did as their mother told them.

P.O.V Poseidon

-I still can't believe that Nico was able to survive the birth of two pairs of twins- I told my brother.

-I still can't believe I was able to survive two pregnancies- I laughed at Zeus comment but then smiled sadly when I remembered his face the moment Hylla and Reyna were born- But I wouldn't change my little boy and girls for nothing.

-I know brother- my gaze softened when my gaze landed on him.

\- Five years and three- thought out loud Zeus- I still can't believe it.

-Time passes fast- said my wife- They will be adolescents before you notice it.

-I don't want that to happen!- pouted Percy, who just entered the conversation- Do you know how many mermaids I have to tell Triton to frighten because they are after my son's tails?!- we all laughed but my son didn't see it funny at all- I am serious!

-Let's just enjoy the party today and worry of tomorrow when it comes- I kissed Ariel for her wise words, "Now I am truly happy".


End file.
